Computing devices include a large number of components that are mounted on the chassis of the computing device using various means. For example, some components may be mounted using mechanically using some type of mechanical fastening mechanism, while some other components may be glued to (or on) some part of the chassis. How the components are mounted on the chassis adds constraints to the process of assembling of computing devices as well as it affects the performance and durability of the computing device.